


Never a Break

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [12]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: Shinzuki always hounds Kishinuma for not doing his homework, but what if the reason as to why he never gets them done. The reason for it is because he’s keeping the secret that he has a full-time job as an editor along with a part time job as a cook.





	

Title: Never a Break

Category: Corpse Party

Rating: T

Pairing: Ayumi / Yoshiki

Summary: Shinzuki always hounds Kishinuma for not doing his homework, but what if the reason as to why he never gets them done. The reason for it is because he’s keeping the secret that he has a full-time job as an editor along with a part time job as a cook. 

Note: This has all the characters alive. However, Heavenly Host School and Sachiko Ever After charm are still existed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Corpse Party.

~~Story Begins~~

“Kishinuma,” a female spoke angrily at a much taller man. The female had her dusty blue hair in a ponytail that was wrapped around her neck, resting on her shoulder with a yellow ribbon, she was wearing the Kisaragi Academy uniform for girls. “You seriously need to start taking your school work more seriously. You won’t be able to land a good job or college once we graduate.”

“Heh...I guess you are right,” the man responded, his white bleached hair in a spiked fashion from him always running his fingers up in it it wasn’t all spiking, just in the places where his fingers left his hair, he was wearing the Kisaragi uniform for boys with a hint of red undershirt peeking out. He placed his hands over his head, causing the white school shirt to become untucked from the pants, “However, I like my part-time job. It’s more fast paced than school is.”

“Arg, fine, fail for all I care!” the female yelled, “Just know that I, your class rep, tried to help you get motivated.”

“Heh, I didn’t know you was trying to get me motivated to do my homework, Shinozaki,” Kishinuma said causing his companion to become angrier. “I will try to get to my homework done, okay? It’s been busy where I work at with all the sport activities, and government meetings.”

“Oh?” Shinozaki questioned, a piqued of curiosity shining in her eyes, “Where do you work at?”

“Now, if I told you that, then you would come and made sure I get my homework with every minute of a break I get,” he replied laughing. He placed a hand on her head, “Don’t stay up too late reading ghost stories on the internet, they will give you nightmares.”

Kishinuma walked away waving good-bye to her and started to leave school with another man, slightly shorter than Kishinuma, he had short brown hair but Shinozaki knew that was Mochida. Somehow, the scaredest boy in school became very good friends with the delinquent in the school.

~~Later that evening~~

“Yoshiki,” a middle aged woman called out from the front counter of a restaurant, her red hair was tied up in a bun, her green eyes were looking into the kitchen from the serving window for her to call, her red shirt had a picture of a blue octopus with a white napkin around his neck with the words, ‘Time to eat?’ on the front, on the back it read, ‘Come over to Sakura’s food, where we do the cooking!’, her black skirt allowed the shirt to be tucked in, and black shoes made slight clicking noises on the floor as she walked. “Come take a break. I think we died down for a while, at least I hope so.”

Yoshiki walked out, his school uniform was hanging up in the break room, he was wearing the same shirt as the lady was but there was a white apron tied around his waist, his black pants were replaced by a different type of black pants that he wasn’t afraid to get dirty, his black tennis shoes helped a lot to keep him from sliding all over in the kitchen. “Are you sure Ms. Amano?”

“Pish posh, for the last time before I start bopping you lightly on the head with a wooden spoon, call me Sakura!” the woman said. “You are practically family! I mean you’ve worked for my husband a year now and worked for me for three years! Only once did you disappoint us and that was only because you started going along with that Shinozaki girl ideas. Honestly, who would think it would be smart to go to haunted school, specifically Heavenly Host Elementary, on a rainy night and do the ‘Sachiko Ever After Charm’! It’s lucky that no one got seriously hurt!”

Yoshiki chuckled a little, “I’m sorry about that. However, I couldn’t just let them have all the fun. We wasn’t expecting an earthquake to happen.”

“Yes, well, go take a break. Heavens knows you need it. You have been working nonstop in the afternoon to evening for the last week, without a single break due to how rushed we are, unlike my other employers.” Sakura said. “Now bend down here a little!”

Sakura Amano only stood against Yoshiki’s stomach making the high school be a giant to her. He bent down and she rubbed his head affectionately, “No go take off that apron, sit at the booth and relaxed. Rest your feet.”

“As you wish, Ms. Amano,” Yoshiki said standing up back. 

“Ooohh,” Sakura said, “You are so lucky that I do not have a wooden spoon near me!” Her cheeks had puffed out and she was waving her finger as high as she could in her young worker’s face.

Kishinuma laughed and smiled as he placed the apron behind the counter in case a customer came in and ordered something. “I’ll take a small one.”

“Pish posh, you take as long as it’s quiet here break, okay? You have been doing all the major working here. I don’t mind cleaning. I find it soothing.”

Kishinuma went into the back and grabbed a brown messenger bag and walking to the front of the counter, bending down and kissing Sakura on the top of her head, “Thank you for giving me a chance and for being a mother figure to me when my own mother is busy doing her thing at home. Quarter til closing, if we are still dead, then I will start inventory.”

“Oh, you spoil me so much being such a hard worker,” Sakura said smiling. “No shoo, go take your break, kick up your feet, think about non-food items for a while.”

“Okay, okay,” Kishinuma said walking towards the closest window booth and sat down facing towards the door, pulling out a book that wasn’t on the shelves yet by the world famous author, Mr. Shizuku Amano. 

This was a full-time job of his and he loved it. He found out in middle school that he loved writing, it helped relieve the stress he was having at home between his parents drama and to keep his little sister from it all. He also found out that he had a knack for editing writings as well, this editing job that he had he could work on whenever he could. 

He was already a cook for Sakura before she got an almost deathly illness, her restaurant almost having to be sold to pay for the bills, when he saw Mr. Amano leaving a book with a sigh mumbling something about giving up on his dream of being a writer. Kishinuma took the book home, read it, fixed the errors, and handed it in to Mr. Amano. After Mr. Amano had it published and it became one of the best sellers that saved the restaurant, provided his wife with the medical procedure that she needed. He wrote another book, making it into a series, and had pulled Kishinuma away from cooking and asking if he could do it again. As his books became more popular, Mr. Amano offered him a full-time as his editor.

Now, Mr. Amano had two books ready and done for the next month and Kishinuma was working on a book that wasn’t due to be published for another two months with another five books waiting for him to edit. “You know, the point of you and your husband taking a vacation two weeks ago was so you two could stop working,” Yoshiki said to Sakura.

“Oh, we know dear. The food there was just delicious and I had to make new recipes,” Sakura said chuckling, “And my sweetie just couldn’t stop taking in the scenario.”

“The two of you are hopeless workaholics,” Kishinuma stated. 

“So says the high schooler who has a full-time job and a part-time,” Sakura deadpanned.

“Two of my loves wrapped into a loving couple, how could I ever say no to the best of both worlds,” Yoshiki shrugged and started reading.

Yoshiki heard the bell jingle above the door and placed his bookmark (a homemade gift from his little sister before he moved out, the drama didn’t happen so much when she was there and he wasn’t), he stretched against the booth raising his arms above his head only to have them come in front of him shocked as a bag was slammed onto the table and standing over the bag was a very angry looking Ayumi Shinozaki. 

“So instead of reading your homework assignments, you are reading a book that should be read in your free time?” she asked angrily. 

“Shin-shinozaki? What are you doing here?” he asked as his heartbeat slowed down.

“I was just passing by and saw you sitting here reading. I came inside to see if you needed any help. Only to see you reading something that isn’t assigned!”

“Are we going to have this conversation again?” he asked rubbing his eyes. “I already told you it’s not fast-paced enough for me.”

“Oh, but this book is?” she asked getting in my face.

“Yoshiki,” Sakura called out, “I need you back on. We have a big order, 20 platters of fried chicken over gravy, 15 platters of our variety sushi deal, and 25 of our triple layered cheesecake. They need to be done within thirty minutes and if we don’t have them wait, they promised a fifty percent tip!”

“Damnit,” Yoshiki said grabbing his bag and putting the book inside dropping it off behind the counter and grabbing his apron, “Mrs. Amore, are you trying to kill me here?”

“Pish posh,” she replied waving the order slip in front of his face, “I know you can do it. I mean you did complete the last minute order rush for your school’s culture festival, wasn’t it the international cafe focused class? I mean you got absolutely no sleep that night!”

“You are absolutely crazy to take on these orders, Mrs. Amano,” he stated.

“That does it! Tomorrow when I see you I am going to take my wooden spoon and hit you on the head with it,” Sakura said before noticing Shinozaki approaching the counter. “Oh, hello! Did you want to order anything?”

“Hmm, no thank you,” she replied even seeing that they had a lobster dish which looked good.

“Oh? Did you want to have something custom made? Yoshiki can do that as well!” she offered.

“It already sounds like he has much to do,” her response was. “I was just here to try and get Kishinuma to start working on his homework. He’s been behind a week.”

Sakura blinked before squinting at Shinozaki, “Why won’t you order any food?”

“Uhm, because I have no money? I mean they all look good.”

Sakura stopped squinting, “We are going to be closing soon but when our last minute rush order comes to pick it up, we will be on our way home. So I suggest you leave and head home.”

“Oh, I see, I didn’t mean to intrude,” Shinozaki said. “I’m sorry.”

~~The next afternoon~~

Yoshiki was exhausted, the last minute rush order didn’t come until 2 in the morning, he still had to clean the cooking equipment, and do inventory so he didn’t get out of their until 4. Sakura had called him into the school saying that he was sick and while he would have loved to get in some sleep, the morning cook was a no-show causing Sakura to call him over and for him to hurry. 

Another busy morning in the restaurant, luckily, the noon worker came in and helped out with it along with it dying. “Hey, Yoshiki,” Sakura said as he wrote down the time he was signing out on the paper. “Can you stay here all day? I don’t trust the afternoon cook to show up or the evening cook. If they don’t show up, then I am firing them.”

“Of course,” Yoshiki said. “I could never say no to you, however, can I don’t want to stay in the break room. “

“Go ahead and take a nap at the dining area,” Sakura said, “None of our usual customers will complain since you are like always here when you aren’t in school. Besides, I’m starting to see bags under your eyes.”

“You are amazing,” he said grabbing his messenger bag. 

“I like to take care of my workers who take care of me, my restaurant, and the food,” she responded.

Yoshiki went and sat down in the booth farthest from the door, facing away. He placed the messenger bag beside him, getting another book done while they waited last night. He sat his arms down on the table and rested his head on them, falling asleep for an hour or two.

“Kishinuma,” Shinozaki said as he woke up blinking the sleep away. He was still sleepy so when he looked across the table to see the class rep there, he buried his head back into his arms. “Kishinuma.”

“Nope, not fooling me,” he grumbled. “There is no way that the first thing I see when I wake up is Shinozaki’s face so I know this is a dream.”

The kick he receive into his knee was real enough for him to feel and wake up completely, seeing Shinozaki angry but flustered face, “You know, a pinch will do just fine to wake up someone instead of a kick to the knee that got bruised saving my class rep from a ceiling almost collapsing on her.”

“Yes, well, if you didn’t say dumb things like that I wouldn’t have too. You ditched school.”

“It’s not technically called ditching when you got only one hour of sleep and the morning worker to do breakfast didn’t show up leaving me to do the morning run,” was his normal reply letting out a yawn as he woke up more. “Again, why do you care? Have you ordered anything yet?”

“No,” she replied.

He groaned, “Order something or Mrs. Amano will be mad.”

“She really is going to hit you with that spoon of hers,” a new voice spoke. There was a man there standing with black hair cut back around his neck, his green eyes looked concern upon the state Yoshiki was in, he was wearing a red hawaiian printed shirt with bermuda shorts, and red sandals, “You look exhausted.”

“And you looked like you belong in Hawaii still,” was Yoshiki’s reply. “What are you doing here?” Another kick by Shinozaki, “What was that for?”

“Do you not owe who he is?” She hissed out, “He’s Mr. Shizuku Amano, the famous author.”

“Yep, and I’m his boss! Well one of his bosses,” Shizuku said rubbing Yoshiki’s hair, “He’s a real lifesaver. It’s thanks to him that my wife is still alive, the restaurant is still in business, and that my wife and I are following our dreams.”

“Tsk,” Yoshiki said scooting over so Mr. Amano could sit down. “I just didn’t want to lose my job here. So, why are you here anyway?”

“Sakura called me, telling me to try and convince you to take a week off,” Shizuka stated. “Heaven knows how much you need it. Oh, how is your knee doing here?”

“It’s slowly healing,” he shrugged laying his head back down yawning. “I don’t need a week off. I’ll be so bored. However, I could get your books all done with editing. So, do you know if the afternoon cook came in?”

“Nope, that was also possibly why Sakura had me come over here but I just got so busy talking to you,” Shizuka said laughing.

“Wait, you edit his book?” Shinozaki asked.

“Yep, it’s his full-time job of his,” Shizuka said.

“So absentminded,” Yoshiki said shaking his head. 

“Hahaha,” Shizuka yelled as he stood up and allowed to Yoshiki to leave before sitting back down. “He’s a good kid.”

“He should take better care of his homework,” Shinozaki mumbled.

“You never did introduce yourself,.” Amano said.

“Oh, Ayumi Shinozaki,” she said proudly. Then she noticed the way Amano was looking at her. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Kishinuma really likes you, and you keep pushing him away. Don’t be trying to force your ideas of homework on him when you almost got him, your friends, and yourself killed,” he said sternly. “You don’t know nothing about him or his personal life so before you act like you know better, get to actually know him.”

He grabbed the brown messenger bag that Yoshiki forgot and placed it on his shoulders, “He is my full-time editor, a part time cook but as soon as high school is done, he’s going to be a full-time worker here. Nor do you know why he needs the money.”

With that, he left causing Ayumi to ponder.

~~Next Day~~

Yoshiki stretched against his desk chair, school was over, all of his homework was caught up and he had today off, hopefully. He needed some little sister and big brother time, seriously. Especially since there’s not much time left.

“Kishinuma,” he heard Shinozaki say standing in front of his desk. “Are you busy today?”

“Huh? No, not really. Just going to see my little sister, why so curious all of a sudden?”

“Oh, well, I just figured that there must be a reason you are so sloppy with your homework, besides you never told anyone you have a full-time job too.”

“Do you think they are going to believe me? “ Kishinuma said shaking his head. “Listen, I’m only going to tell you once and that's it, okay? Satoshi already knows but I do not want you to be spreading the word around, are we clear?”

“Crystal clear.”

“My sister has cancer, that is where all the drama is coming from,” Yoshiki sighed. “My parents couldn’t afford much of the medicine due to the rent, bills, and getting groceries for four people. I was old enough to understand what they were saying but were hiding it from my sister. I use the money from my paychecks to pay for my tuition here, my rent, and groceries. Whatever is left it goes towards my sister’s medicine and grocery shopping for my family. It helps them and my sister doesn’t suspect a thing, she just thinks that our parents don’t love me. However, once they realized that I had a full-time job as well as my part-time job, they wanted more money. More expensive items that they didn’t need to where I stopped picking up their groceries and now all my extra cash goes towards paying for my sister’s medical bills. Now, if you don’t mind,” he said standing up. “I’m going to pick up my sister, so I’ll see you some other time.”

Shinozaki watched him leave the classroom, she knew he had a sister, but never what the cause of the drama was at his home. Yoshiki truly never did get a break in his life, always helping out those who he cares about, putting himself last, thinking about himself last. Maybe, just maybe she had the wrong impression about him.


End file.
